


Mixed Scents

by m_wy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Irene Bae loves washing clothes, Laundry, Red Velvet, Seulrene holding hands, Snuggling, first rodeo idk how to tag tbh, seulrene's clothes smell really nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_wy/pseuds/m_wy
Summary: Irene and Seulgi go to see a concert and stays at a hotel. Irene doesn't like the smell of the hotel's bed.





	Mixed Scents

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Bae's love of ironing clothes and Seulrene holding hands on a plane because Bae is scared of heights.

If she wasn’t so poor, Seulgi would never have thought about sharing an apartment with someone else. By no means was Irene a bad roommate, Seulgi would even go as far as to say Irene may as well be the best roommate one can have, you would never have to think about washing your clothes wrong. 

Unless you really hate having clean clothes. 

The times they would go together to buy new fabric softener or a new detergent came out, Seulgi would be standing in front of the cleaning products section for a good 20 minutes waiting for Irene to decide if she wanted the one that cleaned oil stains or makeup stains better. 

There’s quite literally no stain Irene didn’t know how to clean. 

Seulgi remembered that time she had spilt a good amount of their dinner on the carpet of their rented apartment, Irene’s horrified expression was funnier than the fear of having to pay for the carpet. Thankfully, Irene's talent in cleaning came in handy and Seulgi simply had to spend a good 50 minutes scrubbing away while Irene stared at her with a disappointed look. 

Sometimes Seulgi forgets Irene isn’t the mom she looks like until they had to be on a plane together to go to a concert and Irene’s fear of heights gives her travel sickness and has to hold Seulgi's hand super tightly as the plane takes off. When Irene rests her head on Seulgi’s shoulders, she caught the refreshing scent of Irene’s hair and her clothes- they always smelt better than Seulgi’s clothes even though they use the same fabric softener. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Irene complained about the smell of the sheets and how they smelt “bland, boring and stale”. 

“Seulgi can you just lie in my bed for a good 5 minutes before I go to bed?” 

“Irene it’s not that cold.”

“No, I just want to go to sleep smelling something nice and not… Bleach and whiteness.” Seulgi was flattered Irene thought she smelt nice, although she would rather her bed smell like Irene too. 

Sometimes she felt like the tiny affection she had for Irene was really being fuelled by Irene on purpose but she denied it. She liked Irene as a friend as well and didn’t want to make the rest of this trip super awkward by being a creep and smelling Irene’s hair and clothes, even though Irene asked practically the same thing of her. 

\---

Not even 5 minutes after lights out, Seulgi heard rustling from Irene’s side of the room and a surge of cold air hit her backside, then warmth and the smell of Irene’s shampoo filled her lungs. 

“It doesn’t smell nice anymore.” She heard Irene mumble and turned around to face her friend. 

“I thought the point was to change it temporarily.”

Irene puffed her cheeks and scooted closer towards Seulgi, perhaps the smell of Irene had gotten to her heart too since she felt it jump. “Well, you missed the point, idiot. The point was for my bed to smell like you and it doesn’t work if you’re not in it.” Seulgi felt her face heat up and hoped to god Irene couldn’t see her stupid dumb smile that spelt out her small crush in big bold letters. 

“Why would you want it to smell like me? You smell nicer.” Seulgi really wished she had a brain to mouth filter. That’s totally not gay or creepy, you smell nicer, what a good one. 

At that moment Seulgi felt something warm and soft brush her lips and duck away quickly into her arms. “Good night Seulgi.”

“Oh.” Seulgi was shocked. But like happily shocked. She had gone to sleep that night cramped up in a single bed with Irene, under the covers that smelt like Irene and her shampoo plus pyjamas.


End file.
